User talk:Ajax 013
well i thought all my necros articles were good to be in it but, if any were god modded then plz tell me. oh and i made 2 machina here are links http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thrax_%27Gigantor%27_Kriegor and http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Scion to them if you want to use them or delete them plz go ahead.18:11, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Am i still in necros or no just wanting to ask and if could plz help me fix the God modd article http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Type-1_War_Machine_Meck_Suit. Eaite'Oodat 19:47, 14 August 2008 (UTC) The management of Kanna has seriously impressed me I must say, that you have been managing Kanna in superb manner. With the little bit of mircomanaging here and there, you've kept the pace strong, and by making it relatively short, it's less likely to burn out. Well done, I will keep Kanna (and hopefully the rest of Necros)'s RP style in mind for the future. Spartan 501 04:01, 15 August 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-IV Now that Leonid is in command of a company, I'm updating his bio, and I was wondering what planet the SPARTAN-IVs were trained on. Also, could you by any chance give me a timeline of their training and early service? Thanks, Spartan 501 07:54, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Machina Do you want these machina i created or no Dark Scion Thrax 'Gigantor' Kriegor Eliza"Ninja"Benvora Anticipation I highly anticipate the inevitable coming of the first Necros-based RP. Of course due to lack of time right now I haven't really been able to contribute to Battle of Kanna, but it is intriguing to me how a rampant Forerunner monitor would react to the Necros. It may not take much to persuade him to provide his "services". --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:27, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Making a SPARTAN-IV I want to make SPARTAN-A006(Albion Company) a spartan-IV who is not made,yet.Sorry for not helping on Necros project all this time.Is there something that I have to know about that company?spartan-53 aka Darth Odysseas 07:28, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I dont known where I have to put SPARTAN-A006.I know that he is a member of the Albion company but this is not the only thing.Do I have to find where he belongs(for example he belongs to Fireteam Alpha) or I have to decide where to put him?I ean it is already decided or not?spartan-53 aka Darth Odysseas 07:23, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Really The machina i made are not actually bad wow. thats surprising.Eaite'Oodat 13:32, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Did you ban me?-Zeno Panthakree 14:00, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Not super exact numebers for the years Just like a few milestone years. Like year taken, year training began, year most instructors arrived, year augmented, and year graduated. Sorry if I'm badgering you, but I'm kinda at a loss of things to do on the wiki until that little section on Leonid is done. Spartan 501 17:44, 16 August 2008 (UTC) That was super helpful dude, thanks. Spartan 501 19:01, 16 August 2008 (UTC) More info please OK, I'm in the final leg of getting rid of all the Necros red-links, so here's a little more I'd like: *Ariake-Kassa Foundation *Kosyete Agriculture *Lockheed Martin *SWVT Shipyards *Katakes-Robinson Company *Combined Arms Mining Company *General Mining Corporation *Extra Outcomes *Golem Arms Company (or is this Parkster's?) Also, what's going to be the prefix for Vorenus ship names? We so far have UNSC, USR and JA, what's their's? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 23:05, 16 August 2008 (UTC) USR Destroyers If the Templar-class is the USR equivalent of the UNSC's Baal-class, is the USR's Assassin-class more like the Raijin or the Tereus... or is it something else?\ Death to Corporations I was just thinking, you know how you have Death to Corporations on the necros page could i have a part in that if you would will it.Eaite'Oodat 15:40, 17 August 2008 (UTC) I have a feeling you don't like me do you .Eaite'Oodat 01:16, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Kanna Hey, in Kanna, it IS possible for all the ships I have to hard burn isn't it? Also, my figure for 3,200 is accurate right? I've got thirteen ships, but one is a prowler, and only six can carry troops. Five of them are Heimdall frigates, one of them is a Zeus, and I checked the pages, just want to make sure. Also, I looked at Halopedia and Regiment size is stated at 3,200, so I'm going to make a quick page about a Regiment attached to my little fleet called the 485th Infantry Regiment, can I use it in Kanna (sorta dumb question, as the troops are fielded, but i just wanted to clear the name itself) Spartan 501 22:06, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Husky Thank you for replying i really do appreciate it. I do understand your statement about the similarities between your Wolf and my Husky. I created the Husky in hopes of adding variety into the exoskeletons among the UNSC (Also I wasn't very big on the large rounded pieces on the armor, to me it didn't seem very UNSC with its straight edges) Also whereas my Huskies work in 4-5 suit teams mostly compared to the 1-2 Wolves in a marine squad, i thought this would be a nice change in the exoskeleton choice. But if you wish not to use the Husky in the Necros project I understand. About the Vorenus needing exoskeletons I would be happy to try to develop a few to help out. Just gimme the word. Hollywood Leonid history SPARTAN-IV tie in So, I'm cooking up a rough draft on my addition to Leonid's bio. See how ya like it. Be warned, tis very, very long. I like detail. Alot. In 2603, Leonid departed from the field of combat against the Remnant after recieving a cryptic note from a ONI operative on the world of Acturas, used commonly as a UNSC training and proving ground. After arriving, he was greeted by people from his long dead past--fellow SPARTANs. On Acturas, Leonid was invited to take part in the training of the candidates for the SPARTAN-IV program. Once he was briefed by his fellow SPARTANs, he began to prepare to train the new recruits. He was put in charge of the training of the candidates in the manner of covert attack, stealth recon, covert sabotauge, and even high profile elimination, becomming the effective "stealth schoolmaster" as christened by some young SPARTAN-IVs. As a trainer, Leonid initially took the name of Egor, but soon abandoned it, as rumors of his true identity had quickly circulated among the young SPARTANs (his identity was also further revealed after The Battle of Kanna.) Leonid used his earlier training of the Special Operatives for Assassination and Recon (titled SOARs) as a base to work off of. During training, Leonid strived to replicate the work, manner, and training methods of the one person in his SPARTAN training who he had valued: Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendoza. During training, Leonid was tough and sometimes cruel to the recruits, gaining a reputation as a hard, take no shit instructor, much as Mendez had with the SPARTAN-IIs. He did this to prepare the troops for the ultimate rigors of warfare--the pain, the hurt, the loss, the sheer terror experienced in combat. He taught his troops, and training them to be unbreakable, or as near as a human being could become. He would torture them for days at a time to make pain their best friend, to make them comfortable with agony beyond endurance. He would make his recruits face their worst fears, and more--he would discover what made his recruits tick, and break them down, and reform them. Leonid would search for their weaknesses and destroy them, and he would search for their strengths and test them, grind them down, and learn their limits, and push these past the SPARTAN-IV's endurance. Leonid would also humiliate and embarass the SPARTANs, drawing flak from his fellows as he did so--but to make sure that they would be afraid of nothing, not even their peers. Over the course of the seven years he was training them, Leonid trained recruits in all manners of covert warfare, from outright attack to observance to high value target elimination. Leonid trained them with every facet of fighting he knew of, in every way he could imagine, and tested his own limits with their training, improved on his own skills. Leonid grew eventually to respect his recruits--and eventually, began to draw out of the shell he had encased himself with during his childhood, which had solidified during his years spent in the isolation of a ONI enforcer. Leonid grew eventually to be close to his fellow SPARTAN-IIs, though not to the degree they were to each other. While he was still isolated from the others, he was less so--and grew less with each passing day, month, and year. Time to time during training, Leonid would depart Acturas to fight against the Remnant. SPARTANs were urgently needed at some battles, and while most of the SPARTAN-IIs had to stay behind and train the SPARTAN-IV's, who were needed in the war, Leonid was occasionally able to escape training. On these occassions, Leonid would be temporarily replaced (usually) by SPARTAN-038, Melanie, who was also skilled in methods of covert warfare. One such occurence was the Battle of Kanna, in which Leonid helped defend the planet as part of the decisive relief force--and which allowed him to bring back plenty of combat tape to show his recruits. In 2610, the SPARTAN-IVs were augmented with bio and cybernetic enhancements. Only one trainee was killed in the augmentations--who was sorely missed, even by the once cold and hard Leonid. After augmentations and a brief after training period, Leonid took command of his own company, enchristened Lambda Company, and soon impressed his own personal fighting styles and even his love of assassination onto them. Anyway, after this, I'll go on and talk about crushing the Jackal bases and Hannibal III and the like. Look at it, (sorry, may take a minute or eight) and tell me what you think, what can be changed, and what HAS to go. Spartan 501 05:07, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I'm gonna keep it mostly the same, but integrate the "discovery" at kanna a bit more thouroughly (instead of half a sentence). I mostly chose mine because Kanna takes place in 2607, trainig started in 2602, and ended in 2610, and I didn't want him to miss all but 3 years. Spartan 501 17:12, 19 August 2008 (UTC) My SPARTAN Can i have permission to add my SPARTAN-024 as one of the leaders of the SPARTAN-IV program and into the necros community project? Thanks Going ahead with 485th Marine Regiment I'm going ahead and putting down the 485th on the forces page, and am going to add a character from the regiment to my roster. Spartan 501 18:55, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Vorenus Exoskeleton for the vorenus i'll create an different exoskeleton (already got a few ideas bouncin around in this head of mine), show you what i have in mind later and if you approve i'll post it up. as for the Husky how about using it as a unit that is slowly being replaced by the Wolf? like the F14 Tomcat in the Navy being replaced by F18 Hornets? Anyways dont worry about it, if it cant be used in Necros that's fine. --Hollywood it's no problem at all. i'll start working on the vorenus exoskeleton today. and hopefully the article will come up tonight or tomorrow. --Hollywood Invitation could you get me an invitation for necros like you did for everyone else who signed in for it.Eaite'Oodat 18:48, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Abhorred In light of the Necros war, the Abhorred have been buffed up. Buffed up means, in this case, better weaponry, better armoring, more bloody intent. And if the Necros are as bad as they seem to be, the Abhorred will finally have the resources they so desperately need. If you need me to paint you a picture of what combat with one is like, I can easily write down a small little battle excerpt (3 paragraphs or less). --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:05, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Fourth Battallion What exactly did 4th Battalion do at Hanibal III? First rescued the prisoners, second killed AA, and set up landing zones, and 3rd defended key chokepoints and hampered enemy movement. I'm writing the later battles part with Leonid, and am basically going to say that 4th was assigned destroy the primary enemy command area, eliminate their leadership, and keep Covenant forces occupied and keep them from thinking about the other attacks. Spartan 501 05:11, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Resistance Dear Ajax you have benn invited to help the Machina resistance.Eaite'Oodat 15:55, 20 August 2008 (UTC) But for my parts of the RP i wanted to use my own technology, not everyone elses, i Mean no offense but the tech i created was supposed to only be used by me and possible a few other users if they asked,i would use some of your technology you and the others users made for Eaite's parts in Necros, but i also developed a story for Warmaster Corporation that had corruption and betrayl inside the company, which happened in the necros era, and as for the Machina Resistance lets just Say they were supposed to get secret "help" from Warmaster Corporation.Eaite'Oodat 16:23, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Couple of Things Alright, I've stated in my Leonid article that Fourth assaulted an enemy command center, assassinated high level commanders to deny the enemy good leadership, and attempted to hack enemy databases for information. Tell me if that works, and if it doesn't, tell me what I should do to change it. On another note, may I have permission to use the SOARs in Necros? It would give me a chance to make a few characters for some of the first wave RPs, specifically Vespara and Dark Tower. Thanks, please reply soon. Spartan 501 18:49, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Re: Abhorred What gives the Abhorred such a huge advantage over the Human race is not just their technology level, but their innate ability to lower morale. As stated in the article, they use drugs to suppress pain, and often play dead to surprise enemies. Humans are the race in halo most susceptible to fear, and it's common knowledge that a scared marine fights much worse than a calm one. Of course, the Necros would be pushing the Abhorred out of their bleak, barren homeworlds, but they would of course fight back. What I'd planned originally was to let them capture Necros ships (or, if impossible, scrap them and make their own) and begin to push into AUR-controlled space. This would further strain the AUR, dividing them into multiple fronts: the Abhorred, the Necros (main front), various Rebel factions, and Covenant Remnants. What I propose is to put the AUR in a highly stressful position, hopelessly outnumbered (the Abhorred have more than 3 times the population of the UNSC, despite their small territory) against multiple enemies. Their only advantage would be, of course, the disunity of their attackers. P.S. I'd also love to see a Necros-ified Abhorred. No doubt it'd be awesome (although lack of limbs might be a problem in some cases) P.S.S. AR would love to join the Necros war effort, seeing as all Reclaimers do is destroy Forerunner structures and artifacts. Galactic War ftw ^.^ --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 23:02, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Red Alert 3...failing... I think we're facing the worst of the worst of EA... RA3 seemed to have quite a good plot...but the cast... just... stupid... Download this link to watch the video Tell me what you think... Little_Missy - 23:38, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Necros Companies Hey Ajax, i was just wondering if i could put in the Ion Technologies Corporation, and Xen Hypernautics into the Necros Project? That would be great. If not, i'll understand. The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me Brace yourself.......... We've got red links incoming, brace yourself........ *Bloodhound Spy Drone (no, it's not on the Tereus) *Linna *Kanna *Gundark *Kastella *Nalidine *X14 (HIGHCOM facility) *Alexia Romanov *Gary Kirsham *Joseph Lee *Gareth Boyar *William Hurtz *37895-CT69 (drug) *Sangheili Orbital Assault Operations (Assault Troopers) *Sangheili Extra Vehicular Activity Operations (Rangers) *Sangheili Special Operations (Spec Ops) *Sangheili Unconventional Warfare Operations (Commandos) *Sangheili Assassination Operations (Assassins) *Sangheili Advance Reconnaissance Operations (Pathfinders) *Sangheili Fleet Security *United Sangheili Republic Navy *United Sangheili Republic Army *United Sangheili Republic Air Force *Battle Dress Utilities *M101 Radio Packs *Weapon System Technology (link on Misriah Armory) *Trinity Arms *Oracle *High Council (USR) *Supreme Councillor *Imperator *Accla 'Jar Vor Rojasee *Warhound UCAV (since you added this after giving me the info) *Alpha Company *Charlie Company *Delta Company *Easy Company *Fox Company *Ghost Company *Halo Company *Omega Company *Spike Rotilla *Grey Platoon (I've made the article, just need to add the info) And these ones that you said you'd take care of but you still haven't..... *M72 Sonic Cannon *M82 Sonic Rifle *M56 HIMAT *M705 Flamer *MX1 AM DER *MX11 EMP Rifle *C-13 Gertek *C-14 Plastic Explosive *Ravager HD *Iconoclast LAM Please, leave this on my talk page because my computer's on the fritz and I'm not sure when I'll get it back; should be a few days, but I'm not sure. PS. Necros walker pic? >> here --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 01:57, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Image finders Why hello there i am Eaite'Oodat, i am starting a little thing i call image finders what we do is we find image for people to use in their articles and we thought you might like to use this one http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Necros_hunter.jpg if you need an image we may find something close to it, and give it to you.Eaite'Oodat 02:49, 21 August 2008 (UTC) My SPARTAN But can i enter my SPARTAN into the Necros Community Project? Thanks Hmm... How about this? I am about to make an article on the leader of the SOARs, can I use him? And how about this as well, what if the SOARs were absorbed into your Assassin/Recon branch, and no longer exist? Would it be possible for them to form the basis for the new USR branch? Spartan 501 17:22, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Vorenus Exoskeleton Design I worked most of yesterday on the image for the Vorenus Exoskeleton but ended up not liking it. after looking at their land vehicles and looking at the site where i get my weapon pics i thought the Zaku Mobile Suit from the Gundam series would fit well into the mix. However it doesn't have the leg configuration you wanted. I was also going to use the weapon its holding as well. Anyways if you like I'm going to use this, If you don't its back to the drawing board haha -- Hollywood SOAR Now that I think about it, it would probably work better if the SOARs were just disbanded, and their personel absorbed into other units. Spartan 501 18:32, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Necros Hunter Well we thought the image would help you, with your necros project if you don't want it please feel freee to delete it, but we hope you can find a use for it.Eaite'Oodat 00:46, 22 August 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-IV Hey could i make my SPARTAN-IV leader of Squad Mako in Shark Platoon? Thanks Re: Abhorred Stuff As to do with the POW business. Suitable people (i.e. marines or strong-looking civilians) would get their limbs cut off, enhanced via cybernetics, and implanted onto Abhorred warriors surgically. Limbless, the POW's would only serve as either food or something to trade with (given that they have a good status, like colonel or general). If they happen to know something, limb-removal is postponed, and they are tortured slowly until they give up the information. After that though, limbs get cut off and they get eaten ^.^. Also, I would imagine them being knocked out of the war at some point, although certainly not permanently defeated. However, while they are still in, I'd imagine that they'd do some serious damage to the AUR (they're not so much going after the Necros, seeing as they simply want more easily-gained territory). I'd think morale would be at an all-time low during this period, seeing as both the Abhorred and Necros have an innate skill to that effect, and the UNSC would have to work with scared and terrified marines. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 19:32, 22 August 2008 (UTC) The Necros War acts only as a turning point in the Abhorred history. After they've licked their wounds and gained more troops, I'd imagine they'd start a war of their own. While they're there though, expect some pretty brutal things (a marine whose arms and legs are cut off and is missing his right eye will be LUCKY in an Abhorred battlefield). P.S. Here's a small battle excerpt, just to give you the feel of combat with them. Just a random character: Corporal Jacob Williams, part of the second UNSC expedition to Abhorred territory. Btw, boomers and bursters are Abhorred grenades. He was panting; heavily. All around him, explosions, fields of blood and gore, the bodies of his friends and allies simply laying inanimate on the unforgiving soil. "Corporal! Fucking get into the line of action!" he heard, and despite his inner urge to simply drop his MA6 and run, he swallowed his cowardice and ran to cover the remnants of his platoon: six men including his squad sergeant. Metallic slugs and burning hot plasma both flew through the air, and the ground was constantly battered by boomers and bursters. "WILLIAMS! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" the sergeant yelled, just before a thrown cleaver sliced deeply into his shoulder. Blood squirted and oozed as the man fell and was subsequently torn to shreds by a group of them. "Shit... shit..." he muttered, and with a final thought, he noticed he was the only one left. The five others were on the ground, torn up, burned, and adorned with large chunks of missing flesh. They were advancing now, upon Jacob's position, and he fired wildly before a sharp pain hit him in the stomach. He looked down painfully to see the large meat hook protruding out of his stomach, and as time seemed to slow for his death, he felt chunks of flesh shot out of his legs. Williams was on his knees, bleeding profusely, and still awake as the alien creatures dug their yellowed teeth into his skin, breaking through both body armor and clothing. The last thing he knew was the pain of it all. P.S.S. Should the Abhorred be put publicly into the Necros War timeline? It's pretty much an attack parallel to that of the Necros. Oh and by the way, I'd based the Abhorred off of the Locust Horde (Gears of War), the Scourge (Warcraft), and some other things I've forgotten the name of. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:01, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Platoon CO Ok i know your probably getting really pissed at me right now asking for stuff but i Swear to God this will be the last thing i ask from you for at least 6 months unless urgent but could i make my SPARTAN-II a platoon CO instead of a Company CO? Good Hunting UNSC Weapons The Sonic Weapons and the HIMAT missile on the UNSC Necros Weapons still have no article. Could you give me some info on them so I can start their articles? 117649AR This is the last thing I'll be telling you for a while, seeing as I'll be occupied. As with 117649 Annihilative Repentance, seeing as he will be defecting to aid the Necros, he will be in need of troops (there is a lack of readily available sentinels). --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 04:16, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Brute Weapons Could i put the Type-28 Sniper in the brute weapons templete for necros.Eaite'Oodat 01:02, 25 August 2008 (UTC) We made it together and i use it in my articles.Eaite'Oodat 02:03, 25 August 2008 (UTC) OK, perhaps I should do this more slowly......... OK, so I kinda did too much at once last time. So how about I do a few at a time: *Oracle *Trinity Arms *M101 Radio Packs *Battle Dress Utilities *Sangheili Fleet Security *Sangheili Orbital Assault Operations *37895-CT69 (drug) *Accla 'Jar Vor Rojasee *Weapon System Technology Also, could you tell me what to do with your SPARTAN-II, Elite, Prophet, Brute, Human and FF templates? All but the FF one is for characters, I just wanted to know how to do them, and I was wondering what the heck the FF template is. How about if you don't remember what it is I just delete it --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 01:43, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Whoa Ok. I just went camping at the ocean for a couple of days and we got freakin rained out. Tis too bad. I will probably incorporate this in time, and yes, the Jackals probably did get my Rapiers. I do like your more "modern craft", but their gunsizes bug me. I like me big cannons, like the Longsword has. Now, off to catch up on Necros (again). Spartan 501 06:05, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Vorenus Exoskeleton Light Infantry Support IV Bolt Here it is, hope it fits your standards, if it doesnt feel free to change. Hollywood Battle of Kanna Now that all but a few pockets of Remnant resistance in Danel have been eliminated, I want to know if, after a few posts, I should send my forces to engage the Remnants in Gimmel. BTW, WTF is this Pavlov's Tower that is constantly mentioned in the RP? Also, is the M705 flamethrower of the Necros War the same as the Human-Covie War M7057 flamethrower, with the lack of a "7" in the number a simple typo, or is the M705 a different weapon? Finally, when I make an edit, the toolbar above the edit screen with the add images, text formatting, etc icons no longer appears. Does this happen on your computer? Can you do anything to bring back the toolbar, or is this problem only on my computer? If it's a problem with the wiki, anything you can do as an admin would be appreciated, and if it's a problem, any info on what I can do to fix it would also be appreciated. Necros Exoskeletons so i've gotten pretty interested in doing some more work with the exoskeletons so if you need something done i'll be happy to do it. also i was on the website were i get my weapon images and saw something that might go well with a necros exoskeleton or one of their troops anyways, hope we'll be able to work more together in the future Hollywood IM BACK BABY!!! As for above, I'm back (finally). Sorry for not being there when Necros started, but I was away a lot and had a lot of things on my mind. Hope you can forgive me (I'm touched that you called me "one of the great contributors", sniff, sniff). In any case, could you give me a short explanation on what I've missed so far? Thanks, Matt-256 14:57, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, I'm glad to be back! Thanks for the update as well. BTW, I notcied that you sent me a message called "Second Emergency something", stating that you needed to discuss Necros with me. If there's anything about it that I need to know, could you tell me? Cheers, Thanks for not replacing him, he's my pride, my best work so far, and with the power of the Necros, he'll be even better :)! Anyway, good that you managed to solve it. Cheers, Just something I thought of right now, I have a couple SPARTAN-III teams that's been left kinda unused. So I wonder, could I use the IIIs as NCOs in the S-IV companies under my disposal (Albion etc.)? Cheers, Hi, Ajax. As Matt said, we're back in business. I just have a few questions about Necros. Is it still ok with you that Ang 'Elhi is the Grand Marshal of the Fleet in the USR? I'm just wondering in case you regret it. Also, if you still let her be Grand Marshal, does the Sangheili still use similar names for fleets like during the time in the Covenant, or is there a new system of naming fleets? Angel54 19:00, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Vorenus Warships and Necros tech level I have this idea for the design of Vorenus Warships. You said that the Vorenus' plasma lances are smaller, between the firepower of pulse lasers and USR plasma lances. If that's the case, how about having the lances mounted in a large top and bottom-mounted turrets mounting anywhere from one to four lances. For instance, Consul-class Dreadnaughts would carry 24 plasma lances in six quadruple mount turrets, three on top and three on the bottom, along with six nuclear missiles in foreward firing launchers ,multiple railguns mounted in side sponsons, and countless small missile pods on the all sides of the ship. Also, would you consider the Necros at Tier Two (equal to UNSC, USR, Vorenus, Plainfierians, Machina, Remnants etc.), or Tier One (equal to Forerunners)? Necros When are the Necros reveiled and are the friendly at first or hostile? Or will more be revieled in time? XD Lol Wow they sick. Are the Mecanical and part Organic? Like the strogg? I look forward to killing them Making good use of Leonid Hey, I was wondering if in Kanna I can use Leonid to assassinate Lavkanus (gah, hard name). Seems like a fun little thing, and assassination is Leonid's specialty. If he's in space, not a problem. On the ground, even less of one. Thanks, Spartan 501 22:29, 26 August 2008 (UTC) "Foolish Fool"? I laughed at that one! Anyway, sounds good, I may try and kill him while he's on the ship itself (more fun that way). Maybe not. However, could you give me a little bit a of info on his status, IE, where he is now, where his ship is, his protection, his role in the fleet, etc. I may also try and talk to some more people about some other assassinations. Spartan 501 22:59, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Cool, I remember that in vivid detail, now that you mention it. How far away are Aleph and Danels? Spartan 501 00:03, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Moar Infoz Can I please have info on these? *Gareth Boyar *Gary Kirsham *Joseph Lee *William Hurtz *Gundark *Hannibal III *Kavar *Linna *Vespera --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 01:28, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Sociopath? Sociopath? Ajax isn't here! :P. Leonid isn't sociopathic, he's only assassinated people in cold blood his entire life... Spartan 501 03:21, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hmm... you've mentioned Grey Team... which timeline are you going to user? The Canon or the Fanon?Little_Missy - 11:35, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Question Time Hi Ajax, i know it's unusual for me to message you, due to MSN, but i have many questions, about the Spartan 4s, and so i think it will be easier if i asked you here. #In a platoon how many spartan 4's are there in a squad? #How many S4's from the Charlie company have been made and what are their numbers? #Snake Platoon specialises in CQC Stealth but would all squads be deployed at the same time in the same place or split up like the S2 fire teams? #Also, we've agreed that the outer arm war is in the same universe as the necros and so why haven't you accepted the Brute page with post war detail about the outer arm war and JA? #I've made the Charlie Company article if that's ok? #What are the other specialist areas, excpet from the overall stealth, in the Charlie Company platoons, excluding Snake Platoon? If you could answer these please then i can get to work on making a load of Spartan 4's for you. Thanks, Will you help me make this page better.Galactic Corp-Zeno Panthakree 14:26, 17 September 2008 (UTC) You never got back to me You never got back to me on a question I asked a while ago:: If a UNSC carrier battlegroup has 1 carrier, 2 cruisers, 4 destroyers, and 5 frigates, and a prowler, then, isn't your Battlegroup Advent Children a few ships short. It needs a Thor-class, two Baal-classes, a Heimdall-class, and a Minerva-class. These are the ships you have so far: * UNSC Advent Children- Odin-class Carrier * UNSC Dirge of Cerberus- Ares-class Battlecruiser * UNSC Before Crisis- Baal-class Destroyer * UNSC Crisis Core- Baal-class Destroyer * UNSC Last Order- Heimdall-class Frigate * UNSC Strife- Heimdall-class Frigate * UNSC Sefirosu- Heimdall-class Frigate * UNSC Aeris- Heimdall-class Frigate In the end, it's up to you, but the I think this might be a good time to use some of the ship names I sent you, keeping with the Final Fantasy VII theme of Battlegroup Advent Children's ship names, of course. *UNSC Barret- Thor-class Cruiser *UNSC Final Heaven- Baal-class Destroyer *UNSC Shinra- Baal-class Destroyer *UNSC Nanaki-Heimdall-class Frigate *UNSC Kisaragi-Minerva-class Prowler There, the missing ships, all with FF7 themed names, and all the playable characters in FF7 have a ship (except wait, there was another playable character in FF7?, but nobody cares about him) New Anti-Necros Weapons The Necros are mostly mechanical, so, I was wondering whether I could use this weapon idea anywhere: The Nanotech Bomb, A large bomb that deposits millions of nanorobots over an area of about a mile. The nanobots are designed to seek out Necros mechanical infantry and enter the inner workings of the machines through any small opening in the machine and destroy vital systems using a nano-plasma cutter or cutting laser and a pair of microscopic claws to sever wires and damage computer chips, effectively destroying the mechanical Necros soldier. Some nanobot models also come with a virus to upload to the machine's computer system. Now the UNSC, USR, and JA all already have EMP weapons, but I was wondering if it might be possible for the Machina to build one of these. S4 ranks Hi, Ajax, i saw that you deleted the rank page for the S4's. Now i know that they use the marine ranks but in the sergeant rank areas, a marine could be either of two ranks, which are the same level. Now from what you told me i thought that the 4's only use one of those ranks. So fair enough i can put the other ranks in. Also i don't think (correct me if i'm wrong) any warrant officers in the S4 ranks and so there are modifications. Furthermore the top section about the structural organisation rank ranges is important for people so they know what rank their Spartan is. It also took me a while so you could have left it as it was tagged as unofficial anyway. So could we have the article back as it would help other users. If not then expect people to ask you more. Once again i was only trying to help. If you don't want it then can you bring it back but put it in my namespace and i'll make modifications so it will suit what you want it to be. Thanks, Re:Abhorred Invasion Reason The Abhorred had originally been in multiple different clans, although sometime in the 2600's, they began a series of wars that would lead them to truce. The current Abhorred government is a society ruled by seven concurrent leaders (like a triumvirate with seven instead of three). I suppose your theories however, could work. As a relatively new nation, the Joint Patriarchy has not fully established its military organization, and have not begun the construction of ships or vehicles. If the Necros were to make the Abhorred a more organized fighting force, I suspect they'd be able to do much more damage than they can now. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 06:10, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Wrath of the Heavens Hi Ajax i was wondering what class is the covonet ship Wrath of the Heavens? Im wondering because I went into the "stolen" ships forum and im doing that ship only and when i asked the other guy about the class he said go into "what linkes here" so i did and there was no information on the ships class or links to other ships with the class its ment to be, the other reason i was wondering so i can look up the class which you put together and use the right ststs (so its not godmodded or underpowered) so that its "cannon gratz My Wrath Is A Eternal Flame 06:47, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks mate, ill wate till the class is filled in a bit more (on a side note will the classes alredy made get some more details filled in because quite alot of stuff is missing like the presensew of a slipspace drive and if the ship class has got one ihow fast the ship can travel, if thats not added you will get some varying results that will either endup being to primitive for that age or it will be god modded which is so much worse :( grats My Wrath Is A Eternal Flame 08:35, 1 September 2008 (UTC) MSN Do you have MSN? If so, could we add you? You can add Baccus' MSN (I don't have one, and Matt's is lagging like s**t), that way, both me, Matt and Baccus will be able to discuss important things about Necros with you. The MSN is:scatha55@hotmail.com Thanks, Angel54 07:09, 31 August 2008 (UTC) BTW, hope it was ok that I added some things to Albion Company that you hadn't added, like some of the SPARTAN-III commanders. Also, I added Leonidas (AI) as the company's AI. I know I should've asked you first, but I forgot. Hope it's ok. Oh and, it was really me, I just forgot to log out from Angel's account before doing the edits on both my AI article and Albion Company article. The above message was Angel though. Cheers, Sabretooth UGCV If the Sabretooth is supposed to provide armored suppostt for infantry, I think the 30mm autocannon is a little inadequate for engaging Wraiths and Compound Tanks. Perhaps the Sabretooth should have a FANG ATGW launcher attached, and maybe there should be a version with a 40mm Gauss cannon like the one on the Canine CVR. On an unrelated note, I'll add the new ships to Battlegroup Advent Children as soon as you give the final go ahead. Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wikia Dear Ajax_013, Haven't talked to you in awhile. :) Wondering if you're still upkeeping Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wikia and if we could have a chance to talk 'bout it sometime. You know how to get in touch with me. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 21:46, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, I was doing some Necros background checks (again) and I found out that 117649AR was in Halo Fanon:Hollow Bastion, or the Archive War. So, should I include this in the Necros timeline? We can just pretend that the Dragon Empire (or whatever the heck it was) didn't exist. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 00:58, 1 September 2008 (UTC) 117649AR and the Necros Although they are not readily available, expect some Sentinels (both specialized and ordinary) to be aiding the Necros on their battlefields. If supplied with the neccesary materials however, AR could, with his knowledge, make more. Wonderful news :). However, specialized types of sentinels (i.e. Colossus, Medic) could be pretty useful in the Necros war machine. Seeing as much of the Necros is centered around machinery, the Medic could be useful. By the way, AR knows the locations of most, if not all Forerunner installations in the Galaxy. Were the Necros to get their hands on some of the more influential installations, (not all of them are part of the Halo a rray, but some contain weapon schematics, etc) it would be a great help. RE:Main Page Its not to comply with me, but with all of the other users that also believe that monobook is the better skin. I am currently not the only users of monobook, but I am just stating a fact. All I am doing is just asking for it to be less of a mess. Just as a suggestion, perhaps tabbing could be used as a compromise? Thanks, H*bad (talk) 22:39, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :You could probably ask around to see who all still uses monobook. But I did view it in the newer skin and it was good. I will me more than happy to change my skin if this wiki continues with its updates. I still suggest though using perhaps the tabbing on the main page to get it to not be too messy you know? Plus we are supposed to have it activated on here to use, so why not use it? Those are just a few suggestions. :) Thanks! H*bad (talk) 02:13, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Realistically Fictional This is JWR of the IRC. Can I use you in a story revolving around a tournament between Halo Fanon/Halopedia users? However, there's a twist in this tournament... you must pick a fictional character whom also competes (examples include even the likes of things like Shrek, which has already been picked). Remember, this fictional character can't be fanfiction nor can it be your own. You can't use already picked characters, which you can find whom everyone has picked on the project page: User:Jolly W. Roberts/Realistically Fictional. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 05:24, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Can I have info on the Nanotech Polymers and the M45A Heavy Machine Gun? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 22:37, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Makes me think of a necros ship Hay ajax while skimming the internet I found this picture and when i saw it i Though necros invasion and the ship reminds me of their attitude LoL, I like it, what do you think? May I ask a Question Good day to you, I am 304 Imperial Misanthrope, Categorizer and log Construct to the Librarian and her team. May I ask, how is it that one get certain items into the information boxes, such as this one: Thank you Thank you, very much indeed for that swift answer. Oh, and impressive collection of work by the way Brown Bear AHWV Why did you remove my Brown Bear AHWV from the UNSC Necros-era vehicles template? Category:Forerunner AI S-III idea Hey, I had an idea for the Gamma Company of SPARTAN-IIIs while I was at school. So basically, Gamma is transferred to Earth just before final honors, leaving a few of their number at Onyx (Saber, Katana, Gladius). Once there, they recieve orders and are sent on a mission. However, as a fail safe in case this mission is disastrous like the others, some squads are left behind in various places on Earth or sent on other individual missions. The majority of Gamma attacks some sort of Covenant emplacement and suceeds with minimal casualties, and then is reunited and begins doing what you already have them doing. Tell me what your thoughts are. Thanks, Necros Trailer I'm assuming that the ships shown in the Necros trailer that do not appear to resemble those of any AUR arace are Necros vessels. Just looking for confirmation, also, are the beings that are definitely not any AUR member race Necros infantry forms. Finally, I'm assuming the Scrin Eradicator Hexapod in the part of the Necros trailer you ripped from C&C is supposed to be a Gravedigger UHAP, but what are the taller, yet narrower two-legged walkers destroying the city, are those Desacrators or Stalkers. Also, if you can, can you tell me what Necros ship classes, infantry, and other Necros vehicles are shown in the Necros trailer. Spartan II Class III May I have permission to use a limited amount of the Spartan II Class IIIs in Necros, and incorporate them a bit. If not, are there some changes I can make to them to make me able to use them? Thanks, Spartan 501 04:29, 5 September 2008 (UTC) The T thing is annoying yes, but it has its uses. It exists to distinguish the SPARTAN-II Class III from the IIs and Is, as these are not members of the original project. However, if you can think of another letter you change it too, please tell me. On the subject of the armor, MJOLNIR costs ALOT. Now, to outfit 33 SPARTAN-IIs isn't unreasanable for a project with very good funding, but the third class lacked much of this funding. Now ONI could have chosen to give them SPI, or have scrounge for parts and give them mix-matched MJOLNIR. These parts don't DO anything, but serve one additional purpose: individualization of the squads, something that can be a bit difficult at times to display with a picture. However, if you wish, I'll change the mismatched MJOLNIR thing to like, a downgraded MJOLNIR. Also, I'm gonna have some more of the Class IIIs killed off, but some of them I'll have to talk to Matt about. It's partially his property too. RE: Posting My peeps have been given nothing specific to do, and I have just returned to school, so... sorry for the lag. I just have not seen any "plug-in" opportunities. What do ya want me to post on? The Brutes being pushed back by the Pavlov troops? Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:31, 5 September 2008 (UTC) I wasn't aware that the Brutes' siege tower things had reached the tower yet. You have to put these things in writing for me to get them... Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:20, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Changes I'll change the numbers, for one thing. Would it be all right if they were issued SPI for the Great War, but during the Necros era, they recieved MJOLNIR Mk. VII. I'm planning on only having a few squads (1 or 2) be active, most have retired, and I'll add some who were killed. It may take a couple of days for all of these changes to take effect, as I'll need to get new pictures, and I'm also currently filming for my comic. Thanks, bust well shikata nai (can't be helped) do what you got to do. Hollywood M12 Sub Machine Gun Variant Ideas As I told you on the IRC, I've come up with some ideas for variant on the M12 SMG. *'Law Enforcement': Features a smaller magazine and a trimmed-down frame, but with an addition Misriah rail for weapons attachments, like an attached taser or tear-gas sprayer. *'PDW': Heavily stripped down but more compact and portable. Features fewer Misriah rails, a smaller magazine, and an integral reflex sight. *'Heavy Caliber': Fires the .50 cal ammo used by the M6, but with a much smaller magazine and increased weight, size, and recoil. *'Long Barrel': Has a much longer barrel, and fires either an increased-charge or a larger round. Significantly more accurate, but with a slower rate of fire and decreased compactness. *'Training': Used to introduce trainees to the M12. Features a smaller round, for more manageable recoil and decreased cost of ammo. *'Civilian': Smaller, no Misriah rails except for the optics rail. Smaller magazine and caliber, semi-auto only. *'Assault': Uses AR ammo, and feature a bayonet lug, larger size, higher weigh, more recoil, and a smaller magazine. *'Support': Used by special operators unable to carry and AR or a SAW who require fire support. Has a weapons attachment mount for an underslung rocket or grenade launcher, a smaller clip, more recoil, and a weapons attachment interface system which uses a holographic projection system to create an aiming aid for bit the attachment and the main weapon. *'Suppressed': Used by SpecOps and spies who require silent operations, this version features an integral silencer, and fires subsonic ammo. User:FightWithHonor So what we've got left now is the Heavy Caliber/Assault/Long Barrel, the Suppressed, and maybe the Civvy. *'M12 Heavy Model': Intended to provide users of the M12 with even more firepower, range, and accuracy, the M12 heavy model features an extended barrel and the more powerful .50 caliber handgun round in a four layered 40 round magazine. But these features came at the price of large size, heavy weight, and high recoil. The weapon is still more compact than an assault rifle, and the increase in accuracy over the stock M12 is marked. *'M12 Suppressed': Fitted with an integral suppressor, this variant of the M12 allowed users to lay down almost silent fire, while using standard ammunition. The large integral suppressor bleeds gas from the barrel, preventing the rounds from reaching supersonic velocities. This allows the M12 to avoid the length of a fitted suppressor and avoid the need for specialized subsonic ammo. User:FightWithHonor Pages that need cleaning up *Halo Fanon:A History-General Grammar, Spelling, and Sentence Structure problems occur throughout the page. *Halo Fanon:IRC-That probably needs to be changed to look more professional. I would also suggest adding rules to it. *Halo Fanon:Example-That's not a great example. *Halo Fanon:About-You should expand. You need to sell your product for what it is. *Halo Fanon:User of the Month-It looks like that project died or something. Perhaps you need someone to start it up again. *Halo Fanon:Help Desk-The Forum at the bottom of the page appears to not be working. These are some pages that I was able to go through today. I would suggest looking into them, perhaps change them up. I would help you out, but I don't want to "fix" something and then get into any trouble for messing something up.--Bardhast 21:23, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Dark Energy Ajax, you may remember our 'war' on Dark energy and his RP ste yesterday. First of, they have a new one, second, they plan to retaliate. They are most likely to come to halo fanon. I have been into the depths of this new RP site, and i even impersonated dark on the chatbox. They are coming in undercover style, i also have several names that the user, Josh-D150 may use. http://z10.invisionfree.com/GladiatusRP/index.php?act=idx There is the site, and the names are listed below. *Masterchief *Josh *Venom *Gallus *Kladus If you need anymore info, i'll be on IRC. I'm thinking of some badass low orbit drop moves...so I think he'll board the ship. I'm liking your rivalry idea. Time to check Kanna again. Couple things I've decided to create a machina for Necros, might hijack some Samus images and recolor and edit them (personally, Samus armor is very tight). In addition, I'm making new images for the Spartan II Class IIIs, but that will take some time. I just need to change their armor to SPI and kill a bunch off, right? Ok, in addition, I had an idea for a project that I'm going to make real quick. Whether or not it'll fit into the Necros, you decide, but I'll make it either way. If you see a couple things that might be out whack (canon-canon wise or Necros-canon wise), tell me, and I will most likely make changes. Anyway, it's entitled the "Replicant Program", started up in late 2549. After the SPARTAN-IIs went public, the MIA rule was enacted, but some brass weren't sure if this was enough. What would civilians think if SPARTAN-IIs lingered on the MIA list for years? They would believe the SPARTANs to be dead. Now, in order to hit this potetential problem early, they conducted extensive scientific research into alternate modern flash cloning methods. The result was a horrendously expensive, but working flash cloning ability to clone individuals completely who could live up to 90 years, though a more common life span would be around 75. Now because this method was so costly, it was never used on a widespread scale, so this was rarely used. The purpose of the Project: REPLICANT, as part of Operation: NO MORE DEAD HEROES, was to create clones of the dead SPARTAN-II members who were listed as MIA, who could be toted around like trophies for morale purposes. In addition, SPARTAN-IIs who had shown tendencies that would make them more likely to be killed in combat (including John-117, whos cloning was primarily based on his act of jumping into a Covenant bunker), were also cloned. The DNA was procured from SPARTAN-II augmentation medical files, copied from those of Colonel James Ackerson. The project went on behind closed doors, and most of the brass weren't the wiser (Catherine Halsey also never discovered the project). In 2549, several copies of the SPARTAN-IIs were cloned. They were indentical copies to the original SPARTAN-IIs, in most aspects. In order to make these soldiers seem more genuine, the brains of the copied SPARTAN-IIs were also copied, in the same manner that Catherine Halsey's were copied to create the AI Cortana. They possessed every memory of their predcessors up until their cloning, and were fully sentient. Some of the copies described the feeling of having memories of someone other than yourself as "surreal". These REPLICANTs were augmented with procedures similar to those of the S-III Gamma company, and there were no augmentation losses. Over several years, they matured. Genetic engineering and chemical manipulation via heavily classified labs allowed the creators of REPLICANT to accelerate the REPLICANT members growth then slow it, allwowing them to reach the physical state of a 25 year old body by chronological age 3. Education wasn't provided, as it wasn't needed: all memories were already deep in the subconsciuous. The REPLICANT members were issued MJOLNIR Mk. V armor, stripped of shielding. In August of 2552, the REPLICANT members needed were due to be shipped out to the inner colonies for morale boost purpose. Many of the REPLICANT members had developed distinct (though similar to their predecessors) personalities, worrisome for the creators. The remainder were put in cryostasis, to be used when necessary, guarded by a UNSC Marine contingent who had no knowledge of the program, but rather viewed the REPLICANT members as the original SPARTAN-IIs. From here, I've got a brief section where the majority of the Replicant members are wiped out (if you've played Halo Zero, I'm going to base it loosely off of that) and only a few escape. Tell me what you think. A note on the Abhorred Should the Abhorred's parallel Necros attack be added to the project page, that is, when it occurs? Just a question. Good day to you Hello there, I believe I have introduced myself before, allow me to get immediately to the point. I was recently approached by an individual of this site's community, telling me that none of my articles coincide with your Necros War project. The audacity of this statement was somewhat disturbing at first, but after considering that it is a community project, I thought that even though I prefer to make articles exclusively about my own storyline, it would be selfish of me to not contribute something, if anything merely input or a single idea. As such, if you require an opinion, an idea, or merely some input, do feel free to ask, though based upon the people you already have on the project, and the number of articles you possess, you may not require my service. Nevertheless, if you should find yourself requiring something, do feel free to ask 304 Imperial Misanthrope Interesting Quite fascinating, well at least he read it. Sorry about that by the way, I hadn't checked to see if "Covenant Remnant" had already been taken. My offer still stands though, good luck with the project. Also, how is it that you make that signature of yours, if you don't mind my asking 304 Imperial Misanthrope Changing account Hi, Ajax 13, I want to tell you some things: 1) Is there anything to do in the Necros project? I already created a fireteam of SPARTAN-IV's following your rules and I am kinda bored now. 2) Why did you delete some pics in the article Nick Roger? Did I break the image policies? 3) I realised what you meant when you were talking about my grammar mistakes. I didn't know that I must leave space after the commas or periods. 4) I am the User:Spartan-53 but I changed my account. I do NOT sockpuppet, I . I am the same person transfered anything to my new account. Odysseas-spartan-53 11:42, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Finished? Oh, sorry I was inactive for a period of time. What is te next RP called? Please, if you have time, correct any grammar mistakes on Nick roger.Odysseas-spartan-53 12:25, 10 September 2008 (UTC) This IP 63.215.27.125 vandalised Nick Roger by changing the name of the pics and putting 2 spaces after periods or commas without asking me. If this is vandalise, please ban this account.Odysseas-spartan-53 12:39, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I want to make a machina. Can you tell me where I can find a page that explains the rules that a machina article must follow? Can you also tell me where I can find the history of the machinas? Odysseas-spartan-53 18:05, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks for te links. After making my machina, I have to add it to the Machina characters template, like I did to my SPARTAN-IV's right? I am not gonna add the machina, until you confirm it. Odysseas-spartan-53 09:22, 12 September 2008 (UTC) I searched on the internet(Google image search) to find a pic for my machina but I found nothing. Where do you get the pictures for your machinas? Generally, my achina article is ok, it has not any other problems.Odysseas-spartan-53 11:54, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Ok, when you find a pic that fits with the role of mine(I you don't know it go there), please inform me for that pic. I added my machina to the template: machina. Odysseas-spartan-53 12:27, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Assorted Stuffelz I'm burying that idea, and may resurect it in the distant future. For now, I've got other things to do--school, S-II Class III, and a machina. I had a few questions, about a machina. I want to make one with a heavy duty plasma weapon, along with a complement of missiles. The frame is lightweight, with most of the equipment located in a arm mounted weapons tube. It talks about on the lineages page how there are two lineages, each with the kind of tech I want exclusive to them. If I can't make a plasma weapon, I'll probably do some kind of cannon, 20-40mm. Common.css Changes Hello Ajax 013, Subtank told me to ask you and Rotaretilbo, for your permission on changing up the Common.css. The changes implemented would be the changes that I have created on my common.css User:Bardhast/common.css. Please message me back your answer.--Bardhast 20:11, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry for editing your spartan program i thought that resse was not a word so i thought it a spelling mistake.Eaite'Oodat 22:41, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry the pic was on there.Eaite Oodat switched the picture I has before.-Zeno Panthakree 00:24, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Cool Awesome, I got plans now. Also, would it be possible to create a modified energy weapon using plasma that fired bolts less teardrop shaped and more cylindar with rounded ends, that have a higher damage radius upon impact and do more damage to flesh. Also, can the missiles be equipped with varying payloads ranging from very destructive to mildly concussive blasts designed for crowd control? Thanks, I do know what a concussion grenade is, I've always wondered why the M9 in Halo works like one. I was using concussion in the vaguest sense of the word--overpressure would be better suited. Anyway, I'm reverting to a 40mm arm mounted auto-cannon because its simpler, so no plasma. And, on another note, would EMP be able to disable a Machina (hypothetically, if there was no EMP shielding involved. Thanks, Abhorred and the Timeline Got it :). Also though, heres a quote I threw together describing the later-Necros reformed Abhorred military. "After the reform, I swear that the only survivors of our battles were chopped up arms and bits of legs." -UNSC Marine on the Necros-Reformed Abhorred Military. I plan for the first few attacks to be dealt with in their usual messy manner, but afterward, as a well-organized fighting unit. Kanna remainder Anything semi-important left to do in Gimmel? I got a squad, in need of a mission. Other than that, I'm all good. I can probably wrap up my involvement in 1 or 2 posts, not much left to do. Will there be an epilogue section? I'm gonna try and post soon, but I made the mistake of manuvering my flagship into a position to help someone who never posts. I'm gonna message him. Security Elite I wrote an article called Security Elite a while back, i was hoping you could show me the article expansion template i would greatly apperciate it.Eaite'Oodat 22:17, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you sir, glad to be part and willing to do more. Reform Of course they wouldn't know that the Abhorred were being manipulated by the Necros, but they'd definitely notice that the Abhorred army was heavily changed and ordered, thus, a reform. By the way, where are the Abhorred placed? I know they weren't included in the initial galaxy maps. New UNSC Weapon Hey, after reading through the Necros weapons forum post, I had a small idea. What if, some time after the Necros are introduced on the field of combat, the UNSC (as it did with Covie tech) captured and reverse engineered some of the Necros weapons. Specifically, the "blaster esque" one. I have a rather good picture for a pistol that was reverse enginneered, so I could contribute. Thanks, if you want to see the picture, just message me. Copy, I was just wondering. Off to write an epic post for Kanna. Colonial Cross I assume this went out to all the Kanna RPers, right? I'm just wondering what it was for. Nice PNG of the CC, by the way. Didja make it or repurpose it? Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:03, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Necros Project Idea I was planning to modify a storyline for one of my Necros characters, Ross East Jr. changing the nature of Operation:THUNDERBOLT, (an operation I have created, in which Ross plays a major part). I was planning to change it to where Ross is sent along with a the rest of his squadron to make a hit and run attack Necros ships at a major base in I-660 Spears each armed with a single APOCALYPSE antimatter missile. The primary target is docked Jehovah-class super dreadnaught. The result: The Jehovah-class and several smaller Necros ships are destroyed in a 27th century Pearl Harbor of sorts, however, the Necros have a massive number of ships, so, the attack in actual fact does little damage to the Necros war machine. Can you give a planet or orbital ship refit center that is a major Necros base for a "target". Questions I have 2 1. I wrote an article called Security Elite a while back, i was hoping you could show me the article expansion template i would greatly apperciate it. 2.and how does my Machina resistance article look.Eaite'Oodat 15:37, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks right now i am trying to get more people to help out with making more resistance fighters.Eaite'Oodat 16:57, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Necros General Could this be a good necros general .Eaite'Oodat 18:48, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Crimson Blade What if I write that there is a device in the handle that only effects the color. Another device effects the heat of the blade. Please let me know --Zamra 'Vorum 23:03, 13 September 2008 (UTC) SOS/STO Can you put that it originated from the SOS on the formation section? Necros Vehicles I've got some ideas for the armament of some Necros Vehicles and Aircraft, as well as a few variants. BTW, do the Necros still have their advanced missile tech. Compound Tank:1x heavy laser cannon (disruptor?), 1x co-axial heavy rotary pulse cannon, 1x top mounted light rotary pulse cannon AA Compound: 2x pulse flak gun, 8x Necros SAM Annihilator AFV (equivalent of Stallion) : 1x heavy laser cannon, 1x pulse MG Nemesis LRV: 1x Heavy Pulse MG Nemesis LAAV: 1x twin tube Necros ATGW launcher Tyrant ASW (basically a land-battleship): 1x ultra heavy laser, 15 heavy lasers in three triple turrets, 8x SAM in two four-shot launchers, dozens of pulse MGs Necros Interceptor: 2x laser cannons, 4x air-to-air missiles or air-to ground missiles Necros Fighter: 4x lasers, 8x missiles (AIM or AGM) WTF I was working on those spartan articles with the parkster.Eaite'Oodat 03:18, 14 September 2008 (UTC) And if you need proof here is the conversation on my talk page Thanks for the offer! I actually may need some help with SPartan 4's for the Necros project. Now i don't know what you mean by help, it was fairly vague so i'm going in guns blazing asking you this! So could you please make a few Spartan 4's in Snake Platoon please. Don't make any of the squad leaders just teams please. If you can't then can you please get or make some spartan images for me. If you don't know what colours or armour then i'll specify but basically make a few good characters in that platoon. You could even use them for yourself in the later Necros RP's. Thanks if you can do this, No, sorry i didn't explain too well, my fault! What i meant is, do you want to take on a team? I'm not allowed any more squads and if so that would've definately been the name! However you can still make a team or two. The teams are in the squads and i'm only going to take one assault team, fire team and maybe two specialist teams, which leaves the majority for your choice. You can take as little or as much as you like but not all of the rest, unless you really want to (i was going to leave them for other users)! So yeh, i'll take: *Platoon CO and XO (Leo and Alex) *Squad CO's for Viper and Python *Sniper Team Lamedh *Combat Engineer Team Heth *Fire Team Beth *Assault Team Waw The rest are up for grabs so feel free to take any, which includes the squad commander for Anaconda. The amount of Spartans, which you take is your choice but could you take whole teams rather than not. This way it will be easier for both of us in RP's. If you choose to take the squad leader for Anaconda then that means you can have command over all teams in that squad, which also means that you have control over my specialist teams (and anyone elses if they choose to take one) in any of the RP's. So how does that sound? SPARTAN-IV companies In the spartan-IV companies, some of them have many spartans(see charlie company) when others have none(See kilo, joker company). In one day I saw a rapid change on the template because parkster made many SPARTAN-IV's with very little info about them. I also want to ask you how I can make a template with my SPARTAN-IV fireteam. Can you make me one (if you have time.Odysseas-spartan-53 18:25, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Copy Ooz, I'm importanz! In all seriousness though, I've been having trouble for a couple of reasons. The first was a large two day long airsoft war party at my house this weekend, which monopolized alot of my time. Also, my dad has been working from home and has to do a secure network check thing that prevents me from using the main officer computer, where the Kanna file is stored on. I'll try and finish soon. Torians Could my torians partake in necros.Eaite'Oodat 12:11, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Non-Canon Issue Ok, so I have been told to talk to you about the issue of the Fanon section that I had up and that was apparently deleted by you. So, I am here to talk to you about why it is in no violations, and if nessissary to come to a compromize so that it is as realistic to your standards. (Quote)The Two issue is from what I heard about this: 1)'Spartan-II number over 150. '''2)'Human with Sangheili DNA, aka a Hybrid which was deemed non-canon and unrealistic. (/quote) Ok, to deal with issue 1, Leturn is NOT a real SPARTAN II as it was explained in the section. Secondly it is called Second Generation, an offshoot of the SPARTAN II, not directly SPARTAN. The 2 stands for Second Generation while the two other #'s represent the number in the branch. There were only 100 in the Second Group. Other words for the Temple Fanon name example for a Second Generation would be 2(Second Generation)-85 (Member 85) The Second issue was with the Sangheili DNA. I could have worded it better, which was my fault on my part. I didn't mean Hybrid-hybrid, but I meant certain characteristics of the Sangheili DNA is mapped onto the complete template of a CoS subject. Ex. Natrual resistance to damaging plasma light that would normally hurt regular humans eyes. (In real life, humans can not directly look at Plasma) (Leturn-COS 00:35, 17 September 2008 (UTC)) Rules? Is it alright if I keep it as is?--Baracuss 01:50, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Abhorred Return After having licked their wounds sufficiently (the remainder of the Necros War after being knocked out of the competition) the Abhorred are going to make a return with heavier armor, vehicles, ships, and quadrupled brutality. However, I was wondering if they could include stolen or re-programmed Necros technology/ships. Explain Explain to me how ur meant to get SPARTAN-IIs into necros if u said there was going to be a Forums competetition and there wasnt and u just seem to add other peoples into there all the time Regards Hey Hi um, this is Arby7290, and I was just wondering. I made a SPARTAN-IV (I hope u don't mind.) and I was wondering if you could add him to the red chart-thingy at the bottom of every SPARTAN-IV page. Here's the link! THNX! SPARTAN-B077 juljul 20:20, 18 September 2008 (UTC)Arbiter7290 THNX! By the way, I lov ur works, and am a huge fan and participant in the Necros War! juljul 23:21, 20 September 2008 (UTC) New Necros Munitions While playing Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, I came across a weapon that might be useful for the UNSC in the Necros War: A Nuclear Bunker Buster, a small nuclear warhead with a yeild of a kiloton or two designed to destroy targets hardened against regular bunker busters. Also, how big an aerial bomb would you need to bring down a Necros Super Walker? a RUIN JDAM? Multiple RUINs or DISCORDs, a Conventional Bunker Buster? An ENTHROPY massive FAE, or would need something like my Nuclear Bunker Buster? Got it Sorry bout how late it is getting, homework has been foul, and I don't write good unless its one continous thing, so writing two paragraphs one day and then three the next really doesn't work well. Almost there. EDIT: Also, will there be a chance for a epilogue for an after-battle thing? Gun Pic Something I found while image scrounging. It's from Frontlines: Fuel of War, and I think you'll make better use of it than me. In-game, it's the primary LMG of the Red Star Alliance, and has an attached scope, a stand, and circular magazine. (More) Necros Vehicle Questions First of all, in your article Victoria-class Heavy Cruiser, you stated that Necros ships had no shields, yet their Walkers do have shields. Why is that? Also, on the your Necros super walkers, tell me if I got their weak points right: Despot Conversion Super Walker: The leg joints and the sensory systems might be good targets, but I think putting a a few "Scarab-Slayers'' into the either the core vents or the area of exposed core on the rear would be your best bet. Emperor Construction Super Walker'': Again, leg joints and sensors would disable it, as would the teleporter, but if again, the core wents look like the best targets. '''Cabal Prison Walker The legs look a lot weaker than the other Super Walkers, and that glowing ball between the legs looks might like it might explode rather spectacularly. Tyrant Assault Super Walker: Well, I've already had one of my characters destroy one of these by firing a Scarab-Slayer into a core cooling vent, but, the diagram didn't reveal where those are, so I placed them on the top. Is that O.K. with you? Necros and UNSC Boats Now that the UNSC aren't the only race with boats, I was wondering which of the three main armament packages I have set up for the Shark Patrol Boat would be the best for engaging Necros Impaler and Typhoon Boats: A 40mm Misriah autocannon, a 25mm Gauss Gun, or a 76mm cannon? Battle of Vespera In how many days will it begin? When SPARTAN-IV's will fight the Necros(I saw that none of them have participated to an operation, yet). Who fights at this battle? Is there a ink for this battle?Odysseas-spartan-53 13:09, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry for my grammar. I usually don't care about it when I write on a talk page. I use Microsoft Word, so expect to see well wrtitten articles, ok?Odysseas-spartan-53 10:45, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Shark Patrol Boat Pic I've got an image for the Shark, but it may require armament changes to make the boat fit the pic (76mm front, STINGER SAMs and 30mm Misriah rear). Also, If the Necros need to move a Super Walker from ship to land, would they dismantle it and send it down in several dropships before re-assembling it. Intresting... Have you heard the news for the supposed Halo MMO? I don't know if it was real or not, but some of the pics are pretty nice. Check out some of these. http://kotaku.com/5053787/halo-mmo-concept...ave-looked-like http://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php?story=20153 http://www.flickr.com/photos/30784486@N04/sets/72157607452469273/ I've got about thirty of them that I have spotted for being usable, if only somewhat. Eh, a couple ok here, a couple ok there. Some more of them just came out (only six). I might be able to use some of those weapon concepts, or you might. (You got the quad blade brute shot)? How's this pic? Here's another pic for the Shark Patrol Boat I made in Photoshop, This one carries a 30mm Misriah and a STINGER SAM. I could change the SAM from a rail to a tube launcher and make any other changes you might want. Also, have you got pics of any Necros Warships yet, BTW, when you think about it that type with the Jehovah-class Super Dreadnaught (The Jenova-class) was kinda interesting, not just with the extra FFVII reference, but because of the character Jenova so happened to be a planet devouring, human corrupting "calamity from the skies", just like someone else we know. Finally, If a Necros mechanical infantry "man" gets shot in it's power source, would it catch fire and/or explode, and speaking of fire, would flamethrowers work on Necros mechanical infantry? Too many! I forgot to ask you if there is an invitation to the battle of Vespera. Who will fight on this battle? How many battles will be done before the Necros hits? I believe that the UNSC ships are WAY TOO MANY! Its template is huge and its impossible to make 200+ articles about UNSC ships. I think that you should make them less, about 50. Parkster also complained about that, in the forum. Your talk page is huge right now. What about making a new one?Odysseas-spartan-53 14:46, 26 September 2008 (UTC) You never got back to me on this Here's another pic for the Shark Patrol Boat I made in Photoshop, This one carries a 30mm Misriah and a STINGER SAM. I could change the SAM from a rail to a tube launcher and make any other changes you might want. Also, have you got pics of any Necros Warships yet, BTW, when you think about it that type with the Jehovah-class Super Dreadnaught (The Jenova-class) was a kinda interesting coincedence, not just with the extra FFVII reference, but because of the character Jenova so happened to be a planet devouring, human corrupting "calamity from the skies", just like someone else we know. Finally, If a Necros mechanical infantry "man" gets shot in it's power source, would it catch fire and/or explode, and speaking of fire, would flamethrowers work on Necros mechanical infantry? More Pics The Goanna this time. Also, you might want to look at my newest editions to the Necros Image Hunt Part 2 Forum. SPARTAN-IV stuff What do you mean when you say normal MJOLNIR armor? Do you mean Mark 6? Is it wrong to put the proper armor for each specialisation?Odysseas-Spartan | 14:09, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Ok, sorry but I missed some parts from the guide(School does't let me spend much time there). So, I have to remove the pics, find new ones and rewrite the section of prefered weapons...(lot of work)ok, whatever you say, boss. Also, did you find me any pic for my machina(Fondera lineage)? Do you like my new sig?Odysseas-Spartan | 17:21, 27 September 2008 (UTC) New Necros Era Character Hey, can I use Omnipotus during the Necros story arc? I would like to use him at Vespera, maybe kill him off there. He would be a relatively high ranking chieftain by that time, as he served directly under Tartarus. Hey, how likely would it be that a S-IV would develop an emotional attachment to a non-S-IV? I'm thinking of creating a character who would be a UNSC special forces commando who would form a (non-romantic) relationship with a S-IV. Necros warships If a Necros Jehovah-class Dreadnaught is supposed to be 13km long, are the other Necros Vessels the size of their UNSC equivalents, or are they much larger? Eaite 'Oodat Dear ajax i remeber at the very beginning of the necros project i had asked you if Eaite 'Oodatee, and his fleet participate in Necros you said yes but you also said he and his fleet would need new ships, is that offer still up?Eaite'Oodat 16:17, 28 September 2008 (UTC) A few Vespera Characters Cool, I'm going mostly Brute on this one, as I went entirely human on the last RP. I'm going to create a SpecOps soldier for the UNSC for later RPs using these pictures: , and I'm revising her background a tad. All the ones I have on my images page are ones that I'm going to try to use, and I removed alot of ones that I didn't want. Which ones did I find that you didn't know of? I just got mine off of HBO. And I know that the images don't belong to anyone, I just put mine up on that page because I can't upload stuff on my default skin (I had to change, upload, then change back). On a new note, would it be possible for me to make an elite that is the nephew of the current arbiter? I have a sidestory (told in a comic) where the arbiter strikes down his own brother to prove his loyalty to the prophets and ascend to the position of Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice, and I was wondering if I could make an elite who was the child of this late soldier. One more thing. I'm making a Tactical Drone article that is designed to be deployed by a soldier or sniper in a warzone, that can be controlled by an individual trooper. It would have a small mounted weapon for self defense, extendable tripod legs, a small sterilazation unit to help medics in the field (removable), and a mirco fire control suite that can call down an orbital bombardment from nearby UNSC craft on its own location. Can I add it to the UNSC tech and put it in the Necros era? And if not, what kind of changes need to be made? The idea is garned from these two images. I think we got off to a bad start... Hello Ajax. I think you and me got off to a bad start and I am sorry I was rude to you.Ihope we can be friends and get over the bickering we were having. Please reply back,-Zeno Panthakree 19:17, 28 September 2008 (UTC) USR Eye of the Beholder? Hey Ajax, is the USR Penance, a Penance-class Cruiser currently open for claimage? I knew that some were given away and I was just goin to make sure this one wasn't, message me ASAP, thank you. I noticed on both the Retribution-class Battlecruiser and the Watchman-class Gunboat pages, it states that the Eye of the Beholder is in the classes. Leading to confusion, I'm asking you, which class is it in? Thank you. Fleet Can the Fleet of Transcendent Sorrows, be the Reinforcements for the RP:Battle of Vespera.Eaite'Oodat 21:34, 28 September 2008 (UTC)